Hook or Crook
by EchoLight9337
Summary: Severus Snape plays his way to get his Lily away from James Potter. Will his Slytherin mind divide the pair forever or strengthen their love? My 1st fanfic. Please review...
1. Sorrows & Swears

_**Year:- 1977-1978 (The last year of James Potter and Lily Evans in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)**_

_**Major Characters:- James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Marauders, Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore.**_

* * *

[Slytherin 7th year dormitory]

It was nearly the end of November. Severus snape was sitting beside the window, staring outside at the dark night, the already frozen lake and snow fall. But when he saw James Potter and Lily Evans, walking by the lake, turned his stare into a glare. His eyes were in burning in fire.

_So, the head boy and head girl were breaking the RULES. _

Then different scenes of his life came in front of his eyes.

… **A small Severus on bed disturbed by his parents screaming and quarrels…**

…**Two girls were swinging back and froth unknown that Snape was watching them behind the bushes…**

… **Lily Evans, his first friend, his first love sat beside him, laughed with him, talked with him about Hogwarts and magic…**

…**After The Sorting Ceremony where his Lily was separated from him, sat in the table farthest from him, the Gryffindor Table , near to THAT Potter boy…**

… **Severus trying to make Lily stay away from Potter, trying to prove her that he is a bully, an arrogant big-headed git and not to go out with him…**

… **Snape had his first fight with Lily regarding his Slytherin *Death Eater* friends…**

… **Snape shout at her in his humiliation and his fury, the unforgivable word: "Mudblood."…**

… **Snape, falling on Sirius' trap, was saved by James Potter from his werewolf friend…**

… **Lily hugged James Potter tightly, ignoring the grasps of the whole Great Hall for his *noble* act, making him Lily's friend, taking Severus' place …**

… **James Potter and Lily Evans were made the Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…**

…**Lily now laughed on the silliest word of Potter and he could both of them falling more towards each other…**

With this Snape's eyes snapped closed.

_I lost everyone in my life. I will not loose you LILY…_

With this a wicked *Slytherin* smirk spread his face as he was now ready to get Lily Evans back on his life by hook or BY CROOK.


	2. Plannings & Ideas

_**Plannings & Ideas**_

* * *

[Head Girl Dormitory]

Lily Evans is happy. Very Happy. She has every thing she wants.

~_A nice understanding and matured friend:Alice soon to be Longbottom._

_~An immature and breath-taking beautiful friend: Marlene ( or Mary)_

_~Teachers who adore her and her natural intelligence._

_~Perfect academic results & was the topper of her batch every time._

_~A gang calling themselves Marauders of:-_

_#Sirius Black- the most handsome person Hogwarts have ever see and Lily's cute brother figure._

_#Remus Lupin- a book worm and free consultor with only one weakness – CHOCOLATES._

_#Peter Pettigrew- the constant student of LILY EVANS' TUTORING SERVICE._

_~Finally, her worst enemy and best mate, Head boy, or the boy who has a special place in Lily's heart, mind and life - JAMES POTTER._

Still for the first time, Lily Evans was after having every thing perfect, she is dead nervous.

Because Christmas was one week away. Just one week.

Because on the finest occasion of Christmas, Lily was finally going to tell James about her feeling for him. She knew that he knew that Lily has completely fallen for him. Well not just James but the whole School knew. There was just the waiting for some kind of an official announcement.

* * *

[Head Boy Dormitory]

James Potter is thinking. He was thinking, concentrating on the gift Lily said she will give him. With the twinkle in her eyes, he could say it was something big and special.

He didn't wanted to rise up his hopes but this time he got a feeling that Lily is going to ask him out.

And if it is so, he himself will make sure this Christmas , he'll make it the most beautiful Christmas Lily had seen ever. He clutched his mother's emerald & rubies embedded ring.

* * *

[Head Girl Dormitory]

Lily knew that her proposal would be the most special thing for James but still she wanted to make it special. After all, James did every possible thing to get her, to make her go out with him. She don't want others to think that James is for granted.

Unable to think anything, Lily got tired. Seriously tired. Then *flash*.

Why didn't I thought of it earlier. With this, at 4:30 in the morning, she went to write a note to someone who knew James more than any other person on this world.


	3. Letter & Memories

_**Letters & Memories**_

* * *

[Third Floor Corridor]

Standing in a deserted corridor on 3rd floor , Lily wrote-

_Dear, dearer dearest_

_Sirius black, _

_Please meet me at 10 pm at the astronomy tower today. Please. Please. Please. It's a kind, humble, polite request._

_Love,_

_Doe._

After completing the letter, Lily went to search her most faithful friend, Rose her cat who had hair of same shade as of Lily's-Dark red, to give this letter to Sirius.

Doe was Lily's Marauder name. or to elaborate- Prongs' Doe as kept by Sirius.

Sirius knew everything between Lily and James. He was somehow the reason the two became friends at the first place (the Snape accident). She didn't knew why but she wasn't angry with him on this matter which everyone including Lily found shocking. Even she was the one to resolve the problems between James, Sirius and Remus.

Her relation with Sirius was different. Even if it was Remus, the mature one but she found herself much closer to Sirius, in a elder brotherly way. Either it was his friendship with James who fancied Lily on the first sight, or something else but Sirius never tried to flatter or impress Lily as he did to almost every girl in Hogwarts. He, no matter what, was always her some sort of elder brother. Remus, on the other hand, was a great friend, she felt that he was somewhat parent-like understanding, politeness and love towards not just his friends but even for a stranger.

While thinking about them, Lily didn't notice that her letter was kept unfolded and was read by a person whose presence was still unknown to him. Then suddenly, she saw the reflection of a hooded figure on the glass. Scared, raising her wand, she confronted her stalker who was none other than her old friend and new enemy Severus Snape.

Snape lowered his hood and tried to give her his best friendly smile. But before he could do anything, she went past him.

Soon after walking 3 feet away, she realised that she forgot something. Something important. Something for which she wandered around at the castle. The Letter.

She turned to see no one there and her letter was lying on the floor. She let out a relieved sigh.

"_He didn't see it. But what if he did? Never mind. And if he had read it, then he must have chanted his – stay away from Marauders- song."_

Severus Snape who once came to the list of Lily's perfect life, is now a problem in her life. She knew that sooner or later, he will join You Know Who's death eater party.

**The only reason Lily stayed friends with him till 5****th**** year, even after their huge fight in 2****nd**** year regarding Snape's new friends and their dark magic, was because Professor Dumbledore asked her was called by Dumbledore the next day after the fight. She remembered each of his lines.**

"** Lily Evans, you have the potential to change things. To bring back things to normal. Make Severus understand that the way he wants to choose is wrong. You are his only true friend, his only hope. If you want to do something for him then please don't leave his side. He is in need of help, friendship, love. And you are the only person he feels connected to."**

"**I know, Professor. I promise, I will do my best to keep Sev away from the dark. I promise."**

**…But the conversation near the lake, changed everything. Later, she was consoled by Alice, Mary, Marauders but she requested them to leave her alone. Later, no one knew that she was also visited by Albus Dumbledore. Seeing him, Lily burst out crying and remembered her father, who died two months, and hugged him**

" **I'm so-so-sorry, Professor. I-i-i-i failed. Trust me, I tried my best but couldn't keep my promise."**

**Professor Dumbledore too in fatherly way patted her hair and said-**

" **Don't cry, Lily. Don't cry. There are things that are out of our hands. I must say help is provided only to who deserves it. If you need someone, you still do have your family." Lily smiled and went to her friends, her real family.**

… **Then the day when Snape was *almost* attacked by Remus. And he was saved by James. She felt so wrong about him, always so wrong about him that misbehaving with him felt like a burden, which eased when she hugged him at dinner. She was about to go ask Severus about him, maybe trying to forget old things. But before she could take a step towards Snape, he shouted towards Dumbledore to expel James and his friends. Lily never remembered if she ever did felt that much angry. Forgetting that she is a prefect, a model student with cleanest record, she within a second reached the Slytherin table and punched Snape on his face. Before she could punch him again, she was dragged into the common room by James. It was James(not Remus this time) who sat with her whole night and tried to ease her anger.**

_"James"_

Suddenly popping back from the flashback, Lily remembered why was she here at the dead of dawn on the first place and ran to find Rose.


	4. The Night Before

_**Day before the Big Day**_

* * *

[Stairs towards Astronomy Tower]

Going towards the astronomy tower, at the dead of a December night, Lily waited for Sirius. With the smirk, she saw in his face, she knew he got her letter. He also knew that Lily was planning something for James. Atleast she did the first part of her act good, difficultly but did. Her first part was to do what she did for last six years- ignore James for a week.

The cold air froze her till inside. But she was ready to face. She was the stubborn Lily Evans. Wondering what James did all these years for her, to get her she must repay him. Standing at the astronomy tower gazing at the full moon filled with thoughts of James, realization struck her.

Today is full moon. Crap. Sirius should be with Remus and James.

Out of the morning's nervousness, she forgot that today is full moon. She knew about Remus' condition earlier than the rest of marauders and even asked him to disclose it to his friends. Last year, James told her that they became animagi to help remus. That is why he was able to save Snape.

Lily decided to go to the kitchen since she didn't even ate her dinner to come and meet Sirius.

At that time, she heard footsteps, someone was running towards her. It was Sirius.

"Oh ! I'm so sorry Padfoot. I know its full moon…"

"Oh never mind Li-Evans. What were you asking for anyway? I got your letter from that cat. Wanted to talk about something. Is it about James? What are you planning anyway? What is it?"

Lily was quite shocked with his behaviour. He was talking in very un-Sirius way. if Lily's mind wasn't full with James she would have found that extremely shaking.

"Yeah. It is about James. I want to do something special for him. You know like he did for me. What do you say what should I do?"

"Oh! Oh yeah your plan. Right. Well I really think you should do something no one has thought of."

"Sirius. Are you sure you are fine. You are speaking Pettigrew in front of McGonagall."

"No its just the winter and full moon, You know. I think you should go to Hogsmead tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yup. Buy him gifts, make him feel that you missed an entire day of school for him. He will sure feel special."

"Yeah. Maybe you're . I'll do it."

A wide satisfactory smile spread on his face, when Lily started to go. He thought- _first part is done. Tomorrow will be the second part. The big day._

* * *

[On The Grounds]

…_Why didn't Lily talk to me. _

The stag James couldn't keep the his thoughts away from Lily

…_It has been two days, she isn't talking to me._

…_Maybe she is planning something huge._

…_But why is she meeting Snape._

James couldn't held with his obsession even at the dead of dawn and started looking out for Lily in the Marauder's Map. He saw her with Snape.

…_But I should trust her. She said the base of every relation is trust. I must trust her._

… _But… _

His thoughts were interupted by a large grim dog.

James turned human and asked him " Where were you? Don't tell me it you got detention even today."

The human Sirius was standing and rolled his eyes.

"Yup. But it was snivellus' fault this time"James frowned. "It isn't my fault that I heard about some third year Slytherin bird writing the slime-head love letters."

"Sirius, please just stay away from him. For Lily atleast."

"mate lils is the reason I'm not laying my wand on that dick-head."

"I know but…"

"Forget it. Where's remus?"

"Come on"

* * *

With this the night was over and no one knew what will come tomorrow – The Big Day.


	5. The Big Day

**_The Big Day_**

* * *

**Sirius Bloody Black.** That was he thinking – _Go to Hogsmeade… James will feel special… what am I supposed to do there… boys… of no help EVER._

Lily Evans, hooded up on the way to Hogsmeade again at 4 am at morning. While patrolling with James Lily found many secrets of Marauders like secret passages, hidden corridors, room of requirement, James' cloak, and Marauders' map. Lily have to admit, she was impressed. Her inquiry was useful today. Suddenly on that everything around her went black. Unable to see anything, Lily tried every charm she could remember- Lumos, Incendio… But none was of use. Scared she screamed to the top of her lungs, but no voice came out and she blanked out.

* * *

It was lunch, but James Potter wasn't eating. His stomach grumbled but he ignored. It was the first day this year when James' morning started without seeing Lily Evans. They shared a common room as head students. so the first face he would see greeting him was Lily's. But today, Lily was missing. Alice said that she was with her completing the potion's essay. Since Sirius had the map, he couldn't even check out for her, who was currently at hospital wing (yesterday was full moon).

Frustrated, James walked out of the hall only to be encountered by Severus Snape. He ignored him and tried to walk away but…

"Scared, Potter." Snape gave his infamous sneer.

Before he could reply, an owl flew over them and dropped a glittery pink letter on Snape's hands. James promised Lily that he will not hex poor Severus, but he wasn't hexing, he is just talking.

"So, it's true. Some Slytherin bird really lost her eye. " James said half-laughing trying to enlighten his mood.

"None of your business, Potter." Unlike every time James mocked Snape, he didn't gave him a hard, angry look but looked quite pleasant that James said it, which confused him.

"And moreover" he continued "you better not hear who the girl is, Potter. But there is no Slytherin girl, if that is what you are asking. "

"Oh Merlin" James faked a shocked expression. "Please don't tell me if that is not a girl. I knew you were odd but this odd, I really didn't knew. "

"Or maybe its your mother, so that you wouldn't feel alone and single. "

James heard Marlene who was coming to join the show. She and Alice sniggered.

He wasn't amazed to see that they were quickly surrounded by nearly whole school. People were gathered up to either see at last a duel between James and Snape or see how could the two be standing there and talking with their wands kept nicely in there robes.

Even teachers were curious. Dumbledore's smile was a bit gone but there was still the twinkle in his eyes. McGonagall was confused whether to stop them or not.

"Shut up Marlene, Alice."

Suddenly, a very harsh shout heard from the door. The crowd moved to see a girl with hair color like rubies and emeralds as eyes. LILY EVANS. Every one including teachers grasped that her glare she gave to her friends. The eyes of Albus Dumbledore was deep and serious, as if trying to catch something which he is unable to see.

Lily, Alice and Marlene were second best group after the Marauders in the matter of friends. Seeing Lily stand against them for a person who calls her _Mudblood_, whose she would have broken nose last year.

Lily came and stood facing James, Marlene and Alice and awfully closer to Snape. Lily then held Snape's hand tightly. For a second, James thought that their hand looked serpents curling at most they can. His thoughts, in fact his whole mind and body went blank when he heard Lily say-

"I was the one to write to Snape. I am in love with him"

The whole school, the headmaster, teachers, students alike, were shocked. James felt like something inside him was falling, everything going cold, glass shattering, and each piece of glass digging in his skin. He wanted to scream his lungs out, shout that she was telling lie, that Snape must anyhow have forced or spelled magic on her. But he couldn't. He lost his voice, mind, senses everything.

Then Lily leaved Snape's hand, James found that he could breathe now, but Lily turned around and kissed Snape in front of him.

Now James didn't feel any of the things, he felt ago. Now he felt like he himself is the shattering glass.

With great efforts, he croaked-"Lily"

Lily turned to face him and smiled at him.

"Sorry, James. I am so sorry. But how could you ever imagine that I would love you? You and Sirius nearly got my Sev dead by the hands of your werewolf friend, Remus. "

Everyone gasped again. Students because of this new and shocking news and teachers because LILY EVANS… most trusting friend revealed her friends' secret in this way.

James felt shock and anger filling inside him & something new, new he never thought to feel for Lily, who was now speaking every kind of ill about him & his friends. It was HATRED.

"How could you? What has Remus done? You love Snape… fine. But, why destroy my friends' life? We trusted you. Told you our every secret, shared everything and this is what you do?"

Lily gave a sarcastic laugh and said-

"Really. You do think that I would care for that creeps you call your friends. Really I feel too poor for you. A werewolf friend, a thrown-out-of-house- useless friend, a friend dumb enough to clap even at your breathing, dead parents…"

"ENOUGH. Just because I am standing still because I am not like you and lovely Snivellus, this doesn't mean that I can't do anything to make you regret that you ever met James Potter. " James spat at her threateningly.

With this, James went, kicked open the giant oak-wood door and gone outside. Lily pecked Snape on his lips and said-

"Come on love. Just get out here. "

* * *

Sirius black and Marlene McKinnon were walking in the deserted corridor of third floor. It was past curfew but no prefects were around. Everyone was in shock. And all Sirius wished that he shouldn't ever see Snape around. Or worse- Lily. Because he was sure if he saw them, he might use even Cruciatus Curse on them. He and Remus heard everything happened in the lunch. He saw James, his always mischievous glittering eyes, seemed dead now.

Marlene seemed to read his mind and stopped him. He looked at her confused, then she hugged him tight, tight enough to forget about things for a while. She and Sirius were secretly dating.

When she felt that he was quite fine, she let go of him but not his hands. She too felt terrible. She is generally a happy-going, nothing-matters type girl but today's incident even shook her.

While they kept walking, they saw something they never thought to see. Lily Evans was lying on the floor. unconscious. A thin line of blood oozing out of her head.


	6. Lily Dejected

**_LILY DEJECTED_**

[Two days later] [Hogwarts hospital wing]

Lily Evans is staring out of the window. It was Monday evening. Because her perfect life was ruined. Forever. Forcefully, staying in the hospital wing to hide her from the world. She knew if she moved out and people saw her, they would start whispering to each other. some would even say words like Mudblood & bitch, loud enough to let her hear. No matter of what house they were of, everyone treated her the same. When the teachers saw her, they would change the direction or move away or look at her with severe disappointment. After all this was what happened with her since last two days.

She remembers the day it all started... when she found herself on the very same hospital wing's bed.

**... Slowly everything came into view. She was surrounded by a bunch of people. after a few seconds, her vision cleared & identified everyone. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, Madam Pomfrey, Marlene & Sirius. she found it rather disturbing not because of the teachers but because none of her friends - Alice, Marauders especially James. Sirius & Marlene were there but wasn't looking at her.**

**She asked them," How am I here? What happened? What time is it? When can I leave? Where is everyone else? Where's James?"**

**The teachers looked concerned that she didn't remembered anything about her accident. Then all of a sudden Sirius left.**

**Madam Pomfrey replied," We don't know. Actually were hoping that you would tell us. and you have to stay here at least today. It's weird because no magic was used. You must have hit with something. Don't you remembered anything, dear?**

**Lily shook her head, then turned to Marlene, "Can you please ask Alice to my notes? And also check where James is? Its Christmas. Both of us should be helping in the decoration and all. Weird. I was sure, he would be here."**

**Hearing this, even Marlene got concerned. She touched lily's hand & said,"Lils, today's Saturday." Lily frowned. "Mary, I am in hospital wing & in no mood for jokes." But seeing Marlene completely serious, she asked in horror," I was out for entire Friday"**

**Marlene shook her head & said," No. you got in the hospital on Friday night."**

**"How is that possible? Yesterday was Thursday. And if i was awake on Friday, why don't i remember anything?..."**

**Seeing Lily freaked out, Dumbledore ordered lily to take rest & other to leave her alone. Madam Pomfrey then gave her a potion of dreamless sleep.**

**... She woke up just before dinner & nearly begged the nurse to let her go. She succeeded. She saw everyone just outside the hall. As everyone saw her, the reaction showed instantly. (Just as written above)**

**Sirius... yes, Sirius Black started commenting that he can't stand here; smell of betrayal; proving herself mud-blood. Then she saw James. He looked at her, then turned around to snog some Blondie. With that lily felt something breaking down. She couldn't see anymore & ran.**

From then, she was in hospital wing.

* * *

[Corridor in front of hospital wing]

Marlene was making her way to hospital wing. Not because she wanted to see lily but Dumbledore asked her to give a letter to her. _That man is certainly off his rocker._ Marlene thought. If any other teacher would have asked her to see lily, she would have refused. She didn't want to see her face. But she was forced. Down in her thought, she reached the hospital wing. But lily wasn't there.

* * *

[7th floor corridor]

Lily Evans was then thinking about James. Why he did so? Standing in a completely empty corridor, she busted out crying. She was crying so hard that she didn't notice Marlene coming.

"Why James? I trusted you. i loved you. I was ready to live my life with you. i was ready to die for you. why have you done this. WHY?" she screamed & fell on the floor.

Marlene saw this & ran to get beside lily. Inside her, there was battle in her mind.

_Did Lily really care about us? About James?_

_No she didn't. She proved it yesterday._

_But she don't even remember a thing about it_

_Maybe she is faking it._

_Why? Face it. Lily Evans can't do this to her friends. Maybe she was tricked._

"Lily. What happened? Look at me." She said to the sobbing, freaked out, devastated figure of Lily. She never saw Lily like this. Lily Evans was the epitome of courage & bravery. A perfect Gryffindor.

"Why he did it? He knew that I loved him. He knows that I still love him and will do till my last breath. Then why? What I did wrong? What is he punishing me for? After chasing me for 4 years, he did this to me. Why?"

"Lils. Come on, Dumbledore asked you to meet him."

* * *

Very difficultly, Marlene nearly dragged lily to Dumbledore's office. She said the password (She asked lily) and knocked the door.

"Enter"

Positioning Lily on the chair, Marlene turned to leave but Lily held her hand.

"Even you must stay, Ms. McKinnon." Dumbledore said and summoned a chair for Marlene.

"Now we have a very important thing to discuss." He continued while walking over one of his black cabinet and opened it to see a patch of silver light. From there, he took out a shallow stone basin with odd carvings around the edge: runes and symbols. the substance was liquid or gas, they could not tell.

"A Penseive"


	7. Gryffindor's Pride

**_Gryffindor's Pride_**

"A what?" Lily & Marlene asked in union

"The Pensieve is an object used to review memories." Dumbledore explained

"Oh"

"I know that you do not remember or know what happened on Friday. It is my memory of that day." He said pouring something either liquid or gaseous, hard to understand into the basin. "Go on Ms. Evans, Ms. McKinnon. Have a look."

They stood up and stood beside it, looked at each other and bowed into the basin.

* * *

[15 minutes later]

Lily Evans came out of the Penseive. Some parts were clear to her like- James' behavior, Sirius' comments, Students' whispers, and Teacher's ignorance. Some new questions made her confuse more than before- how can she behave like this, told Remus' secret to everyone, it can't be her…

She looked up and saw both Dumbledore and Mary staring at her, she sat still not uttering a word. Next she started blabbering-

"Professor, Mary… I swear it isn't me. I don't even know what happened. . You know I won't do that. They are my friends. And James. Lily. How can I do this to him? And you really think that I would kiss Snape. Not even in my dream. And…"

"Ms. Lily Evans." Dumbledore nearly shouted. "I know, that person wasn't you. It was a trick."

Lily and Marlene were in shock.

"When we figured that you cannot remembered anything what happened, I extracted your memory."

"But how is that possible? I mean, how can you take my memory out?"

"Well Ms. Evans, a tensed, stressed mind is easier to penetrate."

Then Dumbledore poured that memory in the Penseive.

"It is your memory just before you fainted"

Lily, Marlene and Dumbledore saw that memory of the astronomy tower and the memory of third floor corridor.

After that it was Marlene's time to be in shock. She turned to Lily and – "I'm so so so sorry. I am your friend and I didn't understand you."

"It's not your fault, Mary. Even I for once thought what I have done? It's all right. We'll find a solution."

They hugged each other tightly and thanked professor and promised that they will find the real culprit and prove Lily's innocence on their own. Professor offered help but they said-

"No thank you Professor. We'll do it on our own. 'Course we are Gryffindors, right."

* * *

Lily and Marlene walked down the corridors. It was half an hour before curfew but still the castle seemed empty. Then Lily asked-

"Mary, did Sirius told you that I was going to Hogsmead that day. Or something about our conversation."

"No. that is what haunting me the most. Only Sirius knew that you were going to Hogsmead and at that day everything happened. Does it mean…"

"Yeah that's what I have been thinking. Sirius has to do something with it. And maybe everything."

"Mary, please tell me everything happened in these two days."

At that moment, both of them saw Remus and Sirius walking out of the Library. Lily wasn't sure but Sirius has to do something with this accident. Why would he do that to his best friends? Lily didn't knew but what she knew was James and Lily were separated; James hated Lily; the whole school was against her.

Sirius spotted Lily and said-Didn't I told you Moony, this place is smelling odd, something like Bad, Mudblood.

Lily Evans was generally a sweet-tempered, nice and polite girl. But an angry Lily was horrifying. She took out her wand and as did Sirius.

"I know Sirius. But it is in your family maybe that is why you smell so."

"And what is in your family? Teaching kids how to betray"

"Who are you to talk of betrayal and trust" Lily's grip on the wand tightened. Then politely asked Remus, "Will you please step aside, Remus? I don't want to hurt you"

"Why? It didn't mattered to you when you disclosed his secret to the whole school"

"Locomotor Mortis"

Sirius ducked and shouted "Locomotor Wibbly"

"Mimble Wimble"

Hogwarts' two of the best duelers of their age were duelling against each other. Lily, James, and Sirius were the students whom no one (except teachers) could defeat in a duel.

Seeing Lily and Sirius fight was not something one could see everyday. From minor jinxes it moved to major hexes. Marlene used this time to tell the whole story to Remus.

After hearing this, Remus decided to take things on hand. Before the duelers started cursing each other, Remus acted-

"Bombarda"

The suit of armor in front of him blasted throwing Lily and Sirius in opposite directions.

Quickly, both Remus and Marlene went to Sirius and Lily and caught them before they could restart their duel. Marlene calmed down Lily a bit but Sirius was still out of control. Remus struggled to keep Sirius steady and not magically binding him up.

"Why you did this Sirius? I trusted you. WE trusted you. And you betray us like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah. You don't know a thing right. You didn't know that how much I loved James? You didn't knew that I was going to ask James out on Christmas? You didn't suggested me to go to Hogsmead, am I right?

"I don't know what in hell you are talking about Evans?". Lily laughed sarcastically. Sirius shook Remus away and walked by Lily. Lily also proceeded until both of them were standing face-to-face.

"I sent Rose to you, with the letter saying to meet me on astronomy tower at Thursday night. you did came their and told me to go Hogsmead. When I do so someone knock me out and I wake up the next day and find everyone hating me because someone imitating me created a havoc amongst my friends. So you tell me, why didn't you told anyone that I was going out?"

"Wait. What the hell you are saying? And what letter? I didn't meet you on Thursday. Well, good story through. But you missed one point. Thursday was full moon."

"Yeah. Exactly. But you tell me Remus" She turned to Remus " whether Black was present from the evening"

Sirius replied, "No, because your loving deary 'Sev' gave me a detention."

"Oh really. Snape gave you detention. Do you have any proof?"

"Even if I had, I wouldn't show you." Sirius spat.

"Padfoot, mate look. What happened on Friday wasn't Lily's fault." Sirius gave Remus a bewilder look.

"Yes Sirius. He's right" Marlene continued for Remus and told him everything happened at Dumbledore's office.

"But… but I didn't have any letter"

"How is that possible? No one knew that we were meeting. No one knew that wrote a letter"

Remus injected, "focus hard, Lily. Are you sure no one knew about that letter, no one? Because we didn't saw Sirius getting any mail or letter."

Lily recalled "Of course no one knew. At three in the morning, I walked on a corridor writing the letter but suddenly…" Lily's eyes widened with shock and realisation.

"But suddenly I saw Severus Snape behind me" Lily looked up to see everyone's boggled faces.

"Merlin's pants" Marlene broke the silence "we are been trapped in a very dense bait."

"and we have to get out of it" Remus said

"Very soon" Sirius added.

"Either by HOOK OR CROOK. Together?" Lily asked bringing her palm in front.

Everyone, without hesitation, shook her hand and said, "TOGETHER".


	8. The Big Planning

_**The Big Planning**_

Lily, Marlene, Remus and Sirius were sitting the Room of Requirement. None of them felt like sleeping. They wanted to sort out things, but Gryffindor Common Room wasn't a safe place. Sirius and Remus told Lily that James broke completely. He started dating other girls but when someone see him, he is with different girls every time. He lost his belief over everything. He stopped all his duties, classes.

The situation was going worse. Before that they have to do something. Then Sirius stood up-

"Doe, my dear Doe, I am so sorry. How could I ever doubt on you? Forgive me. I promise I will do anything for you. I will do my homework regularly. I will do YOUR homework daily. I will stop all my pranks. I will never get a detention…"

Sirius' apology speech was stopped by Lily's laugh. Seeing her even Remus and Marlene started laughing. It felt nice since no one even smiled after that incident.

"Well Sirius. Its not just you. Even I thought that you were plotting against me. I am sorry too. Actually I should have recognized that the person on Astronomy Tower wasn't you."

"How ?" "Oh! Sirius NEVER calls me Lily. It is either Evans or Doe."

"Of dear, who cannot forgive someone this beautiful like you". Everyone laughed again.

Marlene stated-" But this Severus Snape did play a tricky, nice act. I mean, he fooled everyone. Never thought that slime-head will have so much brains."

"But I still don't think he did this. Not alone. I bet other Slytherins were in this."

"Well what the reason is, they have to pay back"

"But shouldn't we just explain this to the teachers and James."-Remus

"It wouldn't help, Remus. It's really hard to believe us. If the Slytherins did this to us, then they will repay with full interest."-Lily said angrily.

Remus gaped, Sirius and Marlene were shocked but shared identical smirks. Lily Evans, Lily innocent-obedient-rule loving-teacher's girl Evans, was talking about revenge.

"But Lils, what about your inter-house relations?"-Marlene asked

"Inter-House relations! They should have thought about it earlier. I have heard enough. It's time to act." -Lily

"Hell yeah. We need a full-proof plan. Shame we don't have Prongs here."-Sirius

"I know. Don't tell him anything now. He won't understand but will disbelieve you two also. And don't worry, I can replace for James."- Lily

"Yeah. That's right."-other three agreed

"Now starting with code names." - Marlene

"Code names?" -Remus

"Yeah. How about – me as Doe; Marlene as Mary; Sirius as Snuffles and Remus as Romulus." - Lily

Sirius and Remus wrinkled their nose. "Why do we have such names?"- in Union

"As if Padfoot and Moony was any better"-Marlene

"Okay. Okay. You are the boss."-Remus

"Yeah how about Slytherins As Sloths." -Sirius

Everyone laughs and agreed on that.

"And if Severus was in this. He will soon come and talk to me. I bet. Well forget that part. Any one wants to hear my plan"

Everyone excitedly leaned and Lily explained all of her plan. The other three showed a mixture of expressions- approval, excitement,surprise, shock, horror.

"You are a Marauder. More than a marauder. Even we couldn't think of it. Its brilliant."

"So, we need a to-do list". She found a note pad lying on the table beside and made a list

# As Many As Sloths

# Veritaserum

…

The list went on and on. They decided to throw a party on Christmas eve on the Great Hall , showing that they want to erase all the bad memories from their life. At the next night, Remus and Marlene went to Hogsmead and took all the stuff. But some things were available only in Hogwarts.

At that night Sirius along with Lily went to Slughorn's private cupboard. As Lily was the most trusted and favourite of Slughorn, she saw that place very often. They took all their required items.

Lily wasn't still ready to take bigger risks, saying- "They are not worth enough to get us expelled". Therefore, she told her whole plan to Dumbledore, who merrily agreed and also appreciated her plan.

* * *

As Lily said, Snape came to her when she was sitting alone by the lake that morning.

Severus felt really positive about it. All of his plans worked, now it was the perfect time to take Lily on his side. Finally, she could be with him with no Potter to stand between them.

"Lily" Snape called

"Sev" Lily did her best to convert the venom in the heart to sweetest voice. He sat beside her.

"Look I know. These days are hard on you. The way others behave with you. I feel so bad, it hurts me. Remember whenever you need someone, you will find me. Always."

"Oh Sev. I knew that I can always trust on you. Whatever others say, you won't do a thing to betray me. Not do anything that will hurt me. Even how I behaved with you, all you need is to see me happy." Lily said with tears in her eyes and hugged him. Severus never felt so guilty in his life. He was fighting whether or not tell Lily about what he did? And Lily knew it. Then she winked at the large, black dog standing behind the bushes.

* * *

After they got all the required materials, the group met on their secret location- Room Of Requirement.

"Romulus, Mary got all the things."

"Yeah. Crackers, Firewhiskey, Zonko products everything. And some special prizes". Mary showed Butterbears and Firewhiskeys.

"Cool. Me and Snuffles got the potions."

"But Doe, how did you came up of this inventive idea of Gillywater and Veritaserum."

"Oh, it was last month. Remember when Slughorn gave a project on inventive potions. I started research on it. Never thought it will help me like this."

"Yeah. Lucky you are the brightest witch of this decade."-Remus

"Also a great actress. Even I thought that you flown away with him. You have a great future ahead."-Sirius

"So tomorrow is 21st. Everybody is ready for the 1st act."-Lily

"Yeah" Everyone cheered.

Everyone raised their glasses and Sirius said " These two days, no sloths can bear a smile. This will be their worst and ours best Christmas. Cheers"


	9. Chaos

_**Chaos**_

**[22nd December, Daybreak] [The Grounds]**

Lily and Severus were walking on the grounds. For Severus, it was the most joyful moment. He was finally having his Lily back and was solemn to never lose her again.

Sev. You don't know how much you mean to me. I don't want to lose you like I lost others. And if we need to keep our friendship a secret, we will do. Promise me that you won't tell anybody about us. I don't want anyone to come between us. Promise me.

Severus feared about losing his love, agreed instantly. But this led to a series of confusion between him and other Slytherins.

* * *

**[Slytherin Common Room][Before Lunch]**

"So Snape, did you get your Mudblood."

"don't call her that"

"cool out, Snape. We were just worried for you." – Avery not sounding worried at all.

"Yeah. We just saw you with HER. So just thought…"

"There is nothing between us" sneered Snape, too quickly and left.

"now, now Avery. I am starting to smell lie."

"Hmn. he is too useful. We can't afford to lose him."

* * *

**[The Great Hall][Lunch]**

The hall was crowded. only a few were not there. Most of the teachers and dumbledore usually didn't came to lunch. The Marauders were already there. For the 1st time in days, even Lily Evans was there too. And james was again with some brunette. Then, the food appeared.

As everyone touched their food, it turned into some green, slimy, jelly-like mini snakes. All the girls (and some boys) shrieked. The first thought was- Marauder's Christmas prank. But this was too low for their STANDARD. They always transfigured into lions. This made a suspicion whether it was their act or not.  
the suspicion cleared when even the Marauders' food changed and their faces were blank. These jelly snakes rose from each table (except Slytherin table), and joined to make a giant green moving cobra. These three cobras moved towards the head table and in front to it, they joined and formed a mass on which something was written in silver. Professor McGonagall read it aloud-

_'We rule this place. Anyone against will be blew up like this.'_

As she read the last line, the mass of jelly blasted up. Green stinks flew all over the hall, on tables, walls, chadeliers, students' robes. the Slytherins shared identical smirks except Snape. He didn't wanted to make a bad impression on Lily. It was for sure that Slytherins did it but there was no proof. All the students were busy glaring towards te Slytherins' table where the Slytherins were too happy about the act even if it wasn't done by them, missed the pleasant, victorious faces of Sirius and Remus.

McGonagall ordered prefects to take everyone to their respective common room by the time teachers will find out the students behind this act.

The day went cleaning the hall. It was jinxed that no magic spell can remove it. It was to be cleaned manually. The teachers went to the kitchens and enquired the elves. After been asked strictly, a house-elf confessed that some students came here(they didn't see who) and did something to the food. They asked the elves to not say a word about their arrival or they will throw all the elves down the Astronomy Tower. The elves were given calmimg potion.

* * *

**[Corridor Outside Slytherin Common Room]**

Severus was disgusted. He was sure it was either Muclbier or Regulus. Both of them were idiots. If their name came out, then Lily will think even he was with them, or supporting them. Just then, he saw Avery pass.

"Avery" Snape hissed. " I know that this chaos was created by you and your friends.

"Oh Snape. We know we are cool. But everything cool happenning aren't done by us." He added with a smirk

"It wasn't cool, you fool. It was stupid"

Regulus who passing heard this and said clearly offended " watch your Snape. Now will you go against us. No, we didn't do this. We wouldn't do such tiny things like those MARAUDERS" he spat the last words.

"Do you really think that you can make me think that it wasn't you." "Because we weren't" "oh really"

"Oh yeah, Sevvy. When we will do something, we'll do a huge play, not some silly kid act. You'll see soon."

It that both Regulus and Avery turned to go opposite to the common room, Snape was disgusted enough to not bother to stop them.

When Snape was out of sight, both of them ran towards the 7th floor to the room of requirement. As they entered, their appearences changed. Avery into a sandy-haired boy and Regulus into a black haired boy who looked quite like him. They walked towards the two girls desperate to hear whether their plan worked.


End file.
